


R for Ransom

by gottalovev



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Pining, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark is not a Damsel in Distress, suggested exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: Steve receives a ransom note for a newly kidnapped Tony. It's dread inducing, he has no idea what to do, but he also wonders why the abductors chose him, of all people, to make contact.





	R for Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> written for the alphabet challenge, letter "R"... I used "Ransom"
> 
> ... cue the laziest title in history ;)

It is unnaturally warm for October, which is probably why there are a lot more people out in Central Park than Steve expected. He's searching his pockets to find enough change to buy a water bottle when someone bumps into him. Steve's first reflex is to apologize, but the kid - a teenager on a skateboard - is already zipping away with a "Sorry man!" of his own. Dismissing the incident immediately, Steve steps closer to the concession cart and then sees a yellow bubble envelope on the ground at his feet. The kid must have dropped it, and Steve's about to shout after him when he notices it's marked "Steve Rogers".

"What the hell?" Steve says, picking up the small parcel. When he looks down the path for the kid, he has disappeared from view already.

Frowning, Steve opens the envelope and peers in to find the obvious shape of a phone. He takes it out and pressing the main button unlocks a generic screen without asking for a password, with no customisation that Steve can note. The second and last item in the package is a small piece of cardboard. It says 5M, written in assertive block handwriting from a black marker like on the envelope label. Puzzled, Steve turns the item around to the glossy surface and almost drops everything on the ground. It's a picture of Tony, and there's a handgun aimed at his head.

Steve's heart starts racing as he scrutinizes the image. Tony doesn't look hurt, at least not visibly. The picture is small, roughly two inches by three, and frames him from the shoulders up. From what Steve can see, Tony in the picture is wearing the dark blue suit he had on the night before when he went out. Steve remembers it because he'd taken a moment to appreciate the perfect fit across his shoulders. And then he'd spent the evening moping about how Tony was maybe on a date with someone that wasn't him, since Steve couldn't seem to find the courage to ask him out himself. But now's not the time to dwell on that, not when there's a Glock aimed right at Tony's head, Jesus. He turns the picture around again and suddenly 5M makes more sense: it's a ransom note. Five millions dollars.

"Shit."

The phone is probably to make contact? That's the only reason he can think of. Steve wonders why the hell they gave that to _him_ of all people. It makes no sense and frankly he's getting increasingly upset because he doesn't know what to do. Is he supposed to wait for the phone to ring? Or to call someone? It doesn't say 'no police', but he suspects it's implied. Steve opens the phone again, manages to find the contacts, but it has no programmed number. They'll call him, then. But why him? He always comes back to that, and it still doesn't add up. Pepper would have been better, and she would have the means to gather that amount of money, Steve sure can't.

But yes, Pepper, she will know what to do with this. Taking out his own phone, Steve selects her name from his contact list and he starts pacing as it rings. A click, and then she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank God," Steve breathes out. He doesn't know what he would have done if it had gone to voicemail. "It's Steve. Tony's been kidnapped."

"What?" Pepper exclaims and Steve winces, regretting his lack of tact.

"Someone gave me a package with a phone and a picture of him. They ask for a five million dollar ransom."

"Oh Jesus. Okay, okay. Where are you? At the compound?" Pepper asks.

"No, I'm in Central Park. Near the zoo."

"Okay," she repeats, then takes a deep breath. "Don't move, I'll get Rachel."

"Rachel?"

"Yes. She handles these things for Stark Industries, she'll know what to do."

Steve can't speak for a moment. "You have someone at Stark Industries who handles kidnapping situations?"

"Yes. Just one second okay, I'll transfer you." There's a click and Steve blinks as soothing music now plays; he doesn't have time to protest or hang up to dial again that the call connects.

"Rachel Weir speaking."

"Huh, Steve Rogers," he says, frowning.

"Rachel, Steve received a ransom note," Pepper adds and Steve is immensely relieved that she's still on the line.

"Tell me everything and don't skip on details. Everything counts," Rachel demands and somehow - maybe it's her tone or just that she radiates efficiency - Steve feels bit less lost.

"Okay, great, you've got this," Pepper says. "I need to go, check with FRIDAY and see if we've received something else from another source. Keep me informed."

"Of course Miss Potts. Tell FRIDAY to copy me on everything, as per the RTS protocol," Rachel says.

"God, I hate that name. Ugh."

"Do I even want to know?" Steve asks, weary.

"Mister Stark's penchant for bad acronyms was already firmly in place in the nineties. It stands for 'return to sender'." Steve huffs in almost amusement. He doesn't know the woman, but she herself sounds exasperated but fond. Which is probably the long term effect on everyone exposed to Tony Stark, him included. Rachel immediately gets back to business, "but let's focus. I'll call you in a few minutes Miss Potts, now I need Captain Rogers to appraise me of the situation."

"Right, right," Pepper says. "Going. And ah, it might not seem like it right now, but everything will be all right Steve. Tony will be fine. Talk to you later."

How can she say that? Pepper hasn't seen the gun to Tony's head, who knows how unhinged the people that took him actually are. Tony sure didn't come out fine the time he got taken in Afghanistan. Well he sort of did, and rescued himself by creating Iron Man, but it wasn't a walk in the park! Speaking of parks, Steve looks around and can't see anything out of place, no one who could be observing him.

"Captain Rogers, where are you exactly? How did you get the ransom demand?"

He starts talking.

**

Stark Industries still occupies three floors in the ex-Stark-ex-Avengers tower and is where Rachel Weir has her office. Steve runs there once they've done a first assessment of the information he has and they conclude that there is no added value from staying in the park. The impression of crisp efficiency that Steve had on the phone holds in person when Rachel greets him with a firm handshake.

"Pleased to meet you, Captain Rogers," she says.

"Same, though I'd have preferred different circumstances," Steve replies as he sits down in the chair offered by Rachel with a gesture.

"Agreed," she says.

At first glance Steve estimates that Rachel, who has short salt and pepper hair and steel gray eyes, is in her early fifties. She's dressed in a pristine business suit that has Steve think of Pepper. Tony sure loves surrounding himself with individuals who look at the top of their game (and they surely are, too).

Rachel extends her hand out again, and it takes a fraction of a second too long for Steve to realize she has put on gloves, and is asking for the bubble envelope he's still clutching in his left hand. He passes it over and Rachel puts it on a metal table on her left that immediately lights up and scans it. He should have expected that.

"It's set to analyze everything we can test for: the envelope and labels provenance, the writing compared to our threats archives, possible residues and DNA, the works," she explains. Steve's stomach flip again thinking they have actual threat archives somewhere. Jeez.

His eyes fall on the red on gold nameplate that announces Rachel's title as "Director of Crisis Management". Something must show on his face because she makes a sound that has Steve look up at her again.

She has a half-smile as she comments, "I earn my keep, though I admit the nature of the crisis have changed a lot over the years."

"I bet," he says, remembering what he'd read of Tony's hijinks before meeting him. Steve hopes that he's not given Rachel too much trouble himself but yeah, fat chance of that. He must have justified her a bonus in the last year alone. "Kidnappings though?"

"Less frequent since Iron Man, but there are still on average at least two tentative a year," she says, eyes scanning a holographic display that has popped-up in the air.

Steve's mind boggles. Tony said nothing about abductions attempts. "Are you serious?"

"Usually thwarted. There are rigorous safety protocols in place, and Stark Industries' strict policy of no ransom payments was established when Mister Stark was a child."

He must not have heard that right. "Howard made it known he wouldn't pay to get Tony back? How old was he?"

"Four," she says, way too casual about this. Frankly, Steve feels as if he will be sick. "Sounds harsh and heartless, I know, but anything else would paint an even bigger target on him," she adds. "You can't negotiate with those people."

There's a knot of anger that feels like molten lava forming in the pit of Steve's stomach. He hates all of this and what Tony went through since he was a _baby_. "Yeah. I've heard it. How did that work out with Afghanistan?"

"That's the one we don't mention," Rachel says, mouth pinching. "That snake worked right under my nose." She looks at him again and visibly the whole Obadiah Stane fiasco is still a sore spot. He can't say if her irritation is about her job having been hindered or actual care about Tony until her expression softens. "I'll tell you what I say to Colonel Rhodes: now's not the time to punch people. Mister Stark needs us to keep our cool."

The machine beeps and Rachel dumps the phone and picture on it next. A new screen has popped-up in the air and enhance the photograph. It makes Steve feel helpless all over again but to his surprise Rachel noticeably relaxes.

"What is it?" Steve asks, scooting to the edge of his chair. It's still Tony with a fucking gun near his head, and a real one at that.

"He's got this," Rachel says, looking at him with a smile.

"Explain." Steve knows he's curt, but he doesn't get it.

"Forget the gun," Steve wants to protest this, he really does, "and focus on Mister Stark's expression for one minute, I'll walk you through it."

Taking a deep breath, Steve forces himself to keep his cool and look at the image. Critically, the Tony in the picture doesn't look afraid but merely annoyed. Bored, in fact, which makes a bubble of hysterical laughter want to escape from Steve's chest.

"We have a code, for proof of life pictures," Rachel says.

"Of course you do."

"His head is slightly tilted towards the gun. That means he thinks they won't follow through with violence. One raised eyebrow for gross incompetence," she continues, pointing to said eyebrow. "His mouth isn't closed meaning that he's confident he can get out himself."

"Or he's mouthing off, and he's going to get shot in the head by a stupid kidnapper who is too nervous and squeezes the trigger by accident," Steve counters.

Rachel actually laughs at that. "I get where you are coming from, but trust me, he wouldn't mouth off while looking straight at the camera. He knows we analyze these."

It is really, really not funny to him.

"He's still kidnapped!" Steve says, raising his voice without meaning to.

Before he can apologize, the phone on the scanner rings. Immediately Rachel focuses on it, types a couple of commands on the panel at the edge of the table and the call is redirected to speakers. Steve can see a map appear in the holo screen, tracing the other phone at a rapid pace judging by the zooming going on.

"Stark Industries, Rachel Weir speaking," she says after a blank pause of three of seconds at least, a hand up in a gesture for Steve to stay silent.

"Ah, dammit. I mean hi Rach!"

It's Tony, no doubt about it and Steve doesn't know if it's a good sign or not. Are the kidnapper having him call or did he do it on his own?

"Mister Stark, it's good to hear you," Rachel says. "What's the situation?"

"I'm fine, all good. I hoped I'd gotten out fast enough that you didn't receive the ransom demand."

It's as if a ton lead has lifted from Steve's shoulder. "You're free? Where are you? Do you need help?" he asks anyway, can't help it.

There is a couple seconds of silence. "Steve? What- yes, yes, I'm free and no, no need for help, thanks." As he speaks the phone tracer beeps on a locked position... in the tower. How is that possible? "I was in the basement of the café right across the street. Talk about a betrayal, I loved their almond croissants. Coming up right now. I'll be there in a sec."

Steve springs up to his feet and rushes to the elevator. Behind him he can hear Rachel calling Pepper, but he's just too impatient to make sure Tony is really unhurt to care properly. Intensity must show on his face because Tony steps _back_ when the elevator doors open, looking surprised to see Steve right there and marching on him.

"Hey, hi, huh, okay then," Tony babbles at Steve pats him down on the spot, looking for injuries, maybe sore ribs if he received a beating. He _looks_ all right and slowly Steve's stomach unclenches. "Hey, shush, Big Guy, Cap, I'm fine."

Tony has gently caught Steve's wrists as he'd compulsively brought his hands up to Tony's shoulders to start on another pat down, just to make _sure_.

"Yeah?" Steve asks, finally meeting Tony's gaze. He has no right to be the one looking concerned but he does, eyes soft and smile gentle.

"I'm fine, I swear. They got the drop on me, I'll give them that, but they were mostly gros-"

"Grossly incompetent," Steve finishes with him. "That's what I was told."

Tony smiles. "Yeah. I had this, I'm sure Rachel told you that, too."

Steve wants to pull on his own hair, a nervous habit he developed when it was longer. But he won't, because that would mean breaking Tony's hold on his wrists, who is swiping his thumbs soothingly across Steve's pulse points. He likes that a whole lot, and doesn't want it to stop. Instead, Steve takes a deep breath and then slowly lets it out. Behind him the elevator's door have closed.

"That picture scared the crap out of me," he confesses.

"They gave the demand to you?" Tony looks bewildered. "That's weird."

Steve wonders how long the kidnapper observed Tony and the people he interacts with, him included, before making their move. They were right across the street after all, in the café where Steve has had lunch with Tony twice in the last few weeks. It was a convenient location for a midday break when Tony came to New York for business and Steve had meetings with SHIELD. It wouldn't surprise Steve one bit that the supposedly grossly incompetent abductors could spot his infatuation clear as day. They might have seen someone who'd insist to gather five million dollars without asking too many questions about historic company policies.

"I'm just happy you're okay," Steve says, dropping his eyes to the floor. He feels so pathetically transparent.

"That's sweet, thank you," Tony says, moving in for a hug.

It's an opportunity that Steve doesn't waste as he closes his arms tightly around Tony, marveling at how perfect it feels. He even dares burying his face in Tony's neck, who without surprise smells wonderful even after an ordeal.

"You're really shook, huh? Sorry, sorry," Tony says, rubbing Steve's back. "The first time is the worse-" Steve grumbles and squeezes harder, which make Tony laugh. "Bad joke, sorry. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I want to go home. Compound," Steve says. No one would risk putting a hand on Tony there, in the middle of all the Avengers and the Guardians.

"Sure," Tony says, tapping Steve's back in reassurance. "Pretty sure I'll manage to get out of my meetings for this."

Since he can't do this like a coward, face hidden in Tony's admittedly wonderful neck, Steve straightens up and leans back a little so their eyes meet.

"Then in a few days," after Steve's feels less paranoid, but that he doesn't say, "I'd like to take you out on a date."

Tony's eyes widen, but he immediately follows it by a knee weakening smile. The ones where his eyes crinkle and it looks as if the sun just parted clouds. God he's beautiful.

"Really? A date-date?"

All signs - that smile in particular, and how he hasn't stepped away - points towards almost guaranteed success. It emboldens Steve enough to lean down and brush his lips on Tony's in a quick and sweet kiss.

"Yes, a date-date. If you want."

Tony is beaming now and Steve is powerless to stop his own grin from taking over his face.

"Oh, I want all right," Tony says with his voice a purr and a mischievous leer to boot, leaning up towards Steve again.

Kissing Tony is as amazing as Steve ever hoped it would be. It makes everything disappear but the feeling of his fingers now in Tony's hair, the heated softness of his mouth, the wicked agility of his tongue. He doesn't jump in surprise when FRIDAY speaks up through the elevator's speaker and breaks the moment, but it's close.

"Boss, Captain Rogers. Mrs. Weir would like to remind you that the elevators are monitored." Reluctantly Steve lets Tony pull away from the kiss, but he isn't happy about it. Friday continues, "since the building isn't owned by Stark Industries anymore, there could be a risk of leakage of the footage to the highest bidder."

Tony huffs in amusement. "Rach, it's like you don't appreciate when I give you opportunities to shine doing your job."

Rachel's voice answers, clearly set on the exasperated but fond tone. "I'll give it to you, Mister Stark, it's been years since the pearl-clutchers were properly scandalized."

"It's just a kiss," Steve says. He's so often baffled by what causes uproars when other issues, important ones, are shrugged off as inconsequential.

"Ah hah! But it's me, promiscuous Tony Stark, defiling Captain America, paragon of virtue," Tony says.

"Bullshit," he grumbles, which makes Tony smile wider.

At least it doesn't seem as if Tony believes that crap at all but just finds it funny. Steve isn't amused, though, he would hate to see that spin in the media. For one, where did people even get the idea that Steve is a perfect little automaton who follows the rules? He's rarely done it at all. And Tony's a secret sweetheart who hasn't been promiscuous in years, even though he still likes to pretend he merits a 'playboy' label. Finally, Steve can be in charge of the defiling, thank you very much. Vexed, he looks around until he spots the camera.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but I'm about to make your job just a little bit more difficult," Steve says.

Then, very deliberately, he raises his middle finger at the camera. Steve holds it up for long seconds, even raising his eyebrows in defiance. It makes Tony bursts into giggles, which is one of the most adorable thing in the universe.

"I love it when you let your hair down," he says.

"Oh yeah?" Steve says with a grin of his own. He grabs Tony by the hips, hauls him up and presses him against the elevator's wall, delighted by his little sound of surprise. Steve hums happily in return when Tony's legs wrap around his waist. "How's that?"

"I'll go with very interesting and please continue," Tony quips back, settling his arms more securely around Steve's neck.

He doesn't need to ask twice and Steve is kissing Tony again, with intent. If people are going to talk anyway, he might as well give them a proper scandal.

 

(Steve sends Rachel a fruit basket when his little elevator stunt ends on the cover of the Daily Bugle and two hundred and thirty-six other printed newspaper, not counting everywhere online).

 

(She sends a bigger one back, thanking him for the "indelible memories".)

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the alphabet challenge issued by the Cap-IM community for the 10 years celebrations! Thanks mods!
> 
> I sure hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading :)


End file.
